Trick
by IND520
Summary: Hermione works it. Severus makes sure she knows how.


**Trick**

~The characters are not mine~

------------------

"_Please_!" She gasped.

Severus Snape's nostrils flared. "My, my, I must say begging does become you, Professor Granger, " he said, eyes glittering with dark delight. He opted to urge her on. "Please, _what_?" he whispered, clearly amused. "You know, I should make you beg some more."

"No!" Hermione spluttered, "It's just that...I've always wanted...I've never done..." She sighed. "Please," she finally said with a shaky voice. "Teach me."

Severus huffed. He gave Hermione a long considerate look which turned mischievous, causing Hermione to squirm. Severus stepped towards her. For a brief moment Hermione appeared dubious under his gaze, but quickly shielded that uncertainty with her trademark look of determination. Severus mentally rolled his eyes. _Ever the Gryffindor_, he thought. He slowly extended his arm with a long slender finger uncurling from the palm of his hand, stretching towards the young woman before him. He stopped when the pad of his finger was mere centimeters from her. Hermione was holding her breath.

"Are you sure you want my..._services_?" Severus teased.

Hermione let out a groan. "_Please_!" she pleaded again, all trace of uncertainty gone. _She was definitely begging_. One corner of Severus' mouth twitched and he inclined his head. "As you wish," he answered arrogantly.

Hermione's body tensed, sucking in a sharp breath as the potions master brushed lightly over the fine hairs covering the young flesh that would soon be teased and tortured.

"It is my pleasure to teach you, my dear," he purred as his finger ventured slightly lower. Hermione blushed at his touch.

"You must get used to how it feels," he continued while he applied firm but gentle pressure, rubbing his digit up and down against Hermione. "Then, you must learn to control it." Hermione was humming her approval although her eyes refused to meet Severus' for more than a few seconds at a time.

A dark smile graced the man's face as he rolled Hermione between his thumb and index finger, "Play with it a bit, feel how your muscles contract at the peak." Hermione hummed again.

And..." Severus' voice dropped as he lowered his head to speak by her ear, "...watch yourself in the mirror while you do it. Do you understand?" Her eyes slid to half-mast at the sound of his deepening murmur. "Yes, sir," she breathed.

Severus withdrew his finger and moved to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Now, it's your turn," he said. Hermione's eyes snapped wide open as a mirror appeared.

"And yes, I want to watch."

Hermione panicked. "But it will be embarrassing!" she said, mortified.

With a flick of his wand, Severus locked the door. "More fun for me."

After a moment, Hermione closed her mouth with a snap. For a long while, she remained frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Severus' gaze was intense as he stared her down with a sour look of disapproval. She gave him one more pleading look, which was met by an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Hermione's shoulders slumped. Swallowing hard, she faced the mirror. Reluctantly, the young woman put her dignity aside once more, and with a trembling breath, got down to business.

Behind her, Severus curled his lips into a look of twisted glee.

Twenty minutes later, with face flushed and sweat beading down her forehead, Hermione appeared to be getting close. She was grunting and moaning, her breathing ragged, her face contorted. Severus never took his eyes away from the reflection of her straining form, his own reflection looking maniacal. And then it happened. Severus thought his heart would burst from his chest when Hermione screamed in ecstasy, "OOOH! OOOH! YESSS! YESSSS! YESSSSSS!"

It was a beautiful sight, indeed.

Severus gave a quiet chuckle as her eyes met his and she came down from her high. It was clear that her pride was fighting for dominance over her embarrassment. Severus smirked.

"Congratulations," he told an exhausted Hermione, "for finally learning to arch your left eyebrow."

She beamed. Hermione threw her head back and laughed.

"You're a damn fine teacher, Professor Snape."

He masterfully arched an eyebrow. "I know, Professor Granger."

Instinctively, both of Hermione's eyebrows quirked up in reply. "Dammit," she muttered immediately, once she realized her mistake. "I'll have to practice some more."

She smiled and turned back towards the mirror, too preoccupied with her reflection to see Snape betray a small smile of his own.

-----------

A/N: This story came to me as I was thinking about a strange interest I have in learning how to isolate different muscles in my face. I can arch my eyebrows independently, but someone I know challenged me to learn to do "the wave" with them =P I'm getting close!


End file.
